1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a matchbook incorporating two bundles of paper matches and constructed in a manner whereby ready access to the paper matches may be obtain without opening the matchbook, in the usual sense, in order to gain access to the matches.
The subject matter of the instant invention is believed to be classified in Class 206, subclasses 96 and 104-118.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of matchbooks including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 438,166, 1,573,946, 1,862,151, 2,033,332, 2,259,686, 2,344,210, 2,526,833, 3,081,866, 3,199,667, 3,255,868, 3,334,730 and 4,154,337. However, these previously known devices do not include the overall combination of the instant invention which enables a pair of paper match bundles to be supported relative to each other in spaced relation between flexible cover panels and also in a manner whereby access may be gained to any of the paper matches independent of swinging of one of the cover panels toward an open position, in the usual sense.